


NCIS FIC-Change

by adafrog



Series: Change!verse [1]
Category: NCIS, The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a horrible undercover mission, Tony starts to become different.  Gibbs and Abby notice, and Abby helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[change!verse](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/change%21verse), [gibbs/dinozzo](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/gibbs/dinozzo), [jim/blair](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/jim/blair), [ncis](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/ncis), [thesentinel](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/thesentinel), [writing](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/writing)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Change Part 1/?  
NCIS/Sentinel Crossover  
Pairing: Tony/Gibbs, Abby, Blair/Jim  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: AU, minor character death  
Summary: After a horrible undercover mission, Tony starts to become different. Gibbs and Abby notice, and Abby helps out.  
Crossposting, I think.

  
The forest was dark as he sat beneath a tree, trying to regain his breath. He had been on the go for what seemed like hours, although it had probably not been more than one. His injuries hampered what little headway he could make. Knowing the killers were behind him, however, he continued on. He had to make it, for his sake, for Beck's, for his team. His only family, they wouldn't have stopped looking for him, they wouldn't have stopped trying to come to his rescue. This time he knew there would be no such saving, not for the agent they had killed yesterday, and not for him.

He had initially gone undercover to assist in recovering an NCIS agent who had been kidnapped. Agent Beck had been out of a field office on the west coast, so the risk hadn't seemed high he would be made. Unfortunately, these guys made him almost immediately, and had him trussed up and on his way before he could say anything. Or defend himself. Turned out they were mercenaries, currently working for big game hunters who had gotten bored with the usual big game, and had no qualms about hunting humans.

Unfortunately, the hunters were good, and in the unlikely event they were getting behind, the mercenaries were more than happy to assist. Tony wasn't sure what had happened to these particular men, but any attempts to talk/negotiate/anything had fallen on deaf ears. In fact, after they had been told 'the rules' of 'the game' and set free, any attempt at talking got him shot at, so he quit.

He and Beck had been doing well for the first few weeks. They found themselves in what seemed to be a never-ending forest, thick with pines, firs, and underbrush. Luckily, it was the start of summer, so most of the underbrush that pulled at them and slowed their progress also offered them sustenance. Small springs and streams offered water both to slake their thirst, and cover their trails-scent and otherwise. Small game was easy to trap, which was good for their bodies, but showed them they really were in the middle of nowhere. Unable to build a fire, they ate what they could raw, not thinking about hamburgers, pasta, and, most especially, pizza. Tony knew, if he ever got out of this alive, it would be a long time before he ate meat again, if ever.

Neither he nor Beck had been in the military, but had both been LEOs prior to joining NCIS. They hadn't had any formal training in survival situations, but Beck was an avid hunter, and Tony-while never having been a nature fan- had his instincts, which had been finely honed with years of working with Gibbs. They had been able to trap one of the hunters within the first few days. Unable to get any useful information out of him, they had trussed and hidden him well instead of killing him in cold blood. When the same hunter almost got a shot at Beck two days later, they decided to not make the same mistake again. Tony knew it was wrong, that they were heading somewhere he didn't want to be, but it was 'us or them,' and he really didn't want to die; he had always thought if he died early, it would be in the line of duty.

He was able to keep some hope that Gibbs would come to save him, but as the weeks went on, and their spirit and resolve started to wane, he found himself almost resigning himself to his fate. He knew it guaranteed death, but he was so tired. They had both been injured by this time, and without proper meals, no first aid, and no more than a few hours of light sleep when they could get it, injuries that would usually be no problem, or heal in no time, were staying bruised, staying sore, and in some cases getting infected. The odds had been evened some. The day after their first prisoner had almost shot Beck, they managed to take him out; they felt almost vindicated, in a slippery slope sort of way. A second hunter and a mercenary had been neutralized in an ambush using the guns they had scavenged from the first hunter. Unable to get extra ammunition, they managed to make quite a few traps that slowed their pursuers, and took another out with what were apparently two broken legs. Of course, after that, the hunt got much more intense, with almost no chance to rest for the agents.

That was when Tony first thought he was going crazy. He knew that this situation wouldn't leave a happy memory, but he never imagined it would drive him insane. The first time he heard footsteps he thought he should have expected it. They had sounded so close, he expected them to be right next to him, but was relieved he hadn't mentioned it to Beck when he realized there wasn't anyone there. He shook it off, breathed slowly to calm himself, and then almost jumped when a deer walked up a few minutes later.

He knew he was going crazy when he saw the flash of metal, then heard the breathing as one of the mercenaries came toward them. Even knowing the man was farther away than he should ever be able to detect him, Tony prodded Beck to move. Getting him to continue had been getting harder and harder as the days went on, partly because he had a broken arm that was only partly set and bound with a tree branch tied with part of his shirt, and partly because the agent had given up. It slowed him down and severely cut down his own chances for survival, but Tony couldn't find it in him to leave the faltering agent behind. This time, though, this time was going to be it. He had to drag Beck several feet before the agent started moving on his own. They plodded on, leaving too much of a trail until, once again, the other agent fell.

Beck's pulse was weak and thready; if Tony wasn't sure he was going crazy, he would have known it was moving far too slowly. But he could hear it, insanity be damned, so he plead, and begged, and cajoled the other agent to just 'move, damnit, they're going to be here any second. We're going to get out of this, we've going to win, fuck them all.'

Tony heard rather than saw the other man briefly come to consciousness, and leaned down when he began to speak. The words, slowly, ever so slowly coming from Beck's mouth tried to give him peace, solace, absolution; Tony had done everything he could, there was no easy out, they had been so very outnumbered, yes we'd gotten some back, but they're still there, still coming, Tony needed to get moving, needed to make sure they paid, make sure this never happened to anyone else, please Tony, please, I don't want to die in vain.

Minutes later he heard the shot. Maybe he had been dead before then, maybe he hadn't, but now, now he was. And no matter when his heart stopped-before Tony left, he heard it slow, heard it stop-no one was going to tell him it wasn't those bastards who killed him.

Sitting beneath the tree, he let his mind wander for a few seconds. Unable to see much in the pitch dark of night, he listened to the forest he had thought of as his enemy for so long. No longer his enemy, it now soothed him, speaking quietly, the words sighs of branches, breathing of animals asleep for the night, the constant rush of the streams. Suddenly a new sound assaulted him. It wasn't his pursuers; they were still a few miles in the other direction. No, this was something completely different, it was almost another stream, no, too uneven, it was…it was…oh God, could it be true? He listened again, trying to hear above his heart suddenly racing in his chest. It was! It was a road with traffic; with blessed, blessed relief.  


_   
**NCIS FIC-Change**   
_


	2. Change 2

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[change!verse](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/change%21verse), [gibbs/dinozzo](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/gibbs/dinozzo), [jim/blair](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/jim/blair), [ncis](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/ncis), [thesentinel](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/thesentinel), [writing](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/writing)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
A month later Tony was back at work full time. The physical injuries he had sustained during his ordeal had been completely healed, none leaving anything more permanent than small scars. The mental injuries, however, were taking longer to heal. Knowing Beck was already dead when he left him did nothing to assuage Tony's guilt; not leaving a man behind wasn't just for the marines. He had been through the usual psychological evaluations, and continued to have a weekly visit with the office shrink; the memories remained, but were thankfully growing dimmer. As for the things he knew he shouldn't have been able to hear or see, well, those he would just ignore.

The shrink had initially kept him deskbound because of concern of flashbacks. While this had frustrated him, he understood it. Zoning out would be a good way to get himself or someone else killed in the field. He was, however, anxious to test himself, to prove to himself he was able to continue to do his job.

The day started like any other, Tony getting in ahead of the other agents, and flopping down at his desk. He had woken up somewhat earlier than usual, excited to get in to the office, and almost bought Gibbs a coffee along the way-thankfully thinking better of it before he did so. Happy to be a contributing member once again, he hummed as he looked over the reports he had finished the night before, making sure they were perfect before sending them on to Gibbs. Having some free time before everyone else arrived, he left his desk in search of coffee.

Minutes later, he walked back in to see McGee already absorbed in something on his computer screen. Making it all the way to his own desk without alerting the other agent to his presence, Tony congratulated himself, then stuck his face in front of McGee's.  
"What'cha doin', probie?"

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!" McGee screamed, pushing himself away from the desk. Looking up at his tormentor, he glared. "Tony!"

Presenting his trademark grin, Tony batted his eyelashes a few times. "What? I was just seeing what had you so involved." He glanced at he screen, then back at McGee, "games, probie?"

"Not just games, Tony," he temporized. Then, gaining confidence, he pulled his chair back up to the desk, "it improves hand-eye coordination, logic, problem solving skills…"

"Blowing up trolls…" Tony interrupted.

"Well, yah, there's that." He frowned at the computer, clicking his mouse a few times. "But there's also this," he added, nodding at the screen.

Following the nod, Tony turned his attention to the screen. "Wow, McGee, I'm really starting to understand your appreciation of these games," he offered, keeping his gaze on the buxom characters now on the screen.

The two agents spent the next several minutes investigating the various options available on McGee's 'training device.' They argued and discussed pros and cons while clicking through the start pages, getting Tony familiarized with the process. Finally finished, Tony groaned, shaking his head, "I can't believe it, probie. You're turning me into a geek."

McGee just shook his head. "Whatever, Tony. You believe what you want, I think you've always…"

"Shit," Tony straightened up, interrupting McGee once again. "Gibbs is coming," he warned, quickly seating himself at his own desk, making an attempt at looking busy.

After a few seconds had passed with no Gibbs, McGee relaxed. " Haha. Very funny, Tony." He clicked back on his game. "You're just mad I got you interested in the game."

Tony cringed as Gibbs strode into the bullpen. "Game, McGee? You and Tony playing games on the job?"

"N-n-no boss wouldn't think of it." He temporized, glaring briefly at Tony. "We were talking about the, uh, ball game…last night…" he trailed off, wincing.

"Ball game?" Gibbs questioned. "Do you even know what season it is, McGee?" Frowning at him to forestall an answer, he announced, "gear up, we've got a case."

As they followed Gibbs out to the garage, Tony and McGee continued bickering.

"Thanks for nothing, Tony."

"I told you he was coming."

"I thought you were joking. He didn't show up right away."

"Not my fault, probie."

"Children!" Gibbs yelled, shutting them both up.

_   
**Change 2/?**   
_


	3. Change 3/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a horrible undercover mission, Tony starts to become different. Gibbs and Abby notice, and Abby helps out.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[change!verse](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/change%21verse), [gibbs/dinozzo](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/gibbs/dinozzo), [jim/blair](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/jim/blair), [ncis](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/ncis), [thesentinel](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/thesentinel), [writing](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/writing)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Change 3/?  
NCIS/Sentinel Crossover  
Pairing: Tony/Gibbs, Abby, Blair/Jim  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: AU.  
Summary: After a horrible undercover mission, Tony starts to become different. Gibbs and Abby notice, and Abby helps out.  
Sorry it took so long. This section was causing no end of trouble.

  


The midday sun shone brightly as they drove up to the park. Tony could see children playing in the distance, oblivious to the drama unfolding. There were a few curious onlookers, but for the most part, people had gone back to work, leaving the area they were in relatively empty.

Tony walked the perimeter as he photographed the scene. It was in the middle of a copse of trees, out of view of most of the park. She had been pulled off the path, into some brush; otherwise no effort had been made to hide the body. Most of the evidence was near her, scattered about. Tony made sure to catch each of the items on film before they were bagged by his partners. Then he started on the drawing, making sure to get the proper distances and relations for later use.

Having a few minutes before the rest of the team was done, he walked away from the scene, getting a better view of the rest of the park. He could see why there were no witnesses. Not only had she been walking through the stand of trees, but this particular area was in the far corner, and lower than the rest of the park.

He sighed, then walked back to the scene. Partway there, he spotted something in the underbrush; far enough away to be outside the tape, but close enough to be possible evidence. Taking a closer look, he could see it was made of gold, with some sort of stone set in it-an earring. Small, though, and shining in the bight sun.

The first sign of his boss' presence was the swift fwap of Gibbs' hand on his head. Glaring, he tried to think what he had done to deserve that. Unable to come up anything, he decided to ignore it. "Hey boss." He gave his most winning smile for good measure. "Got some evidence." He nodded at the earring, then looked back at Gibbs, who was giving him a curious look. Unsure what to make of it, but knowing he was probably in trouble Tony started babbling, "I mean, it's obviously not from the vic, but it's close to the crime scene, and hasn't been here long. Maybe it's from the attacker…" he drifted off under his boss' intense scrutiny, then plaintively asked, "boss?"

Gibbs continued to silently observe Tony for a moment, then started to move away. "Bag and tag DiNozzo. And be quick, we're leaving."

Somewhat surprised the others were already done, he sneaked a look back at the scene, only to find everything had already been cleaned up. "Wow," he mumbled to himself as he complied with Gibbs' order, "must have taken longer than I thought." Deciding to ignore the tightness developing in his gut, Tony sealed the evidence bag, and jogged back to the truck.  


[Part 1](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/49979.html#cutid1)   
[Part 2](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/50528.html#cutid1)

_   
**Change 3/?**   
_


	4. Change 4/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a horrible undercover mission, Tony starts to become different. Gibbs and Abby notice, and Abby helps out.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[change!verse](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/change%21verse), [gibbs/dinozzo](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/gibbs/dinozzo), [jim/blair](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/jim/blair), [ncis](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/ncis), [thesentinel](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/thesentinel), [writing](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/writing)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Change 4/?  
NCIS/Sentinel Crossover  
Pairing: Tony/Gibbs, Abby, Blair/Jim  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: AU.  
Summary: After a horrible undercover mission, Tony starts to become different. Gibbs and Abby notice, and Abby helps out.  
A/N: Sorry this took a while. I was on call last weekend, and it's hard to write when I'm in the clinic. Still trying to do one chapter a week, though, so we'll see how well I make that mark. lol

  
Tony hummed as he made his way into Abby's lab. It had been a good day; they had managed to collar the perp, and Gibbs had even complimented him. "Hey Abbs," he called, walking into the main area, "I'm here, reporting as …" he cut off, seeing not Abby, but Gibbs waiting for him. Confused, but not shaken, he nodded at the other man, then looked around the lab. "Hey boss, Abby around?"

"Yeah, Tony, she's here," Gibbs answered, tone more serious than usual.

"I'm not goofing off, boss. She asked me down here, I'm just following orders." He hoped that wouldn't garner him a head slap, but flinched just in case. After a few seconds without the expected slap, he reopened his eyes to see Gibbs still regarding him gravely. "Okay, now I'm worried."

Gibbs took a steadying breath, and spoke. "I asked Abby to call you down here, Tony. There's something we need to discuss."

Suddenly very nervous, Tony started fidgeting with his tie. "Well, thanks for doing this away from the others, but why not in the conference room, or the elevator, even? I mean, what does Abby have to do with this? I swear boss, I haven't touched any of her equipment, or babies, or whatever she's calling them today. And you know I love her like a sister, not to mention she'd kick my ass if I made a pass at her…"

Laying his hand on Tony's shoulder, Gibbs reassured the younger man. "Tony…Tony, it's okay. This isn't about something you've done wrong." Dropping his hand, he started walking toward Abby's office. "It's about something you're doing right."

Now even more confused and unsure of himself, Tony slowly made his way into the other room. He managed to come all the way in, but promptly leaned against the wall, eyes on the floor.

Abby hopped up, and carefully collected Tony into a hug. "It'll be okay, Tony." She squeezed him hard, then broke off the hug, and aimed him at one of the chairs. After shutting the door, she sat back down and waited. Finally, after several minutes of watching Tony fidget, and Gibbs hedge, she gave up. Glaring at Gibbs, she growled, "Fine, I'll start."

"Tony," she grabbed his hand, "you know I love you, right?"

Still confused, he nodded, waiting for all of this to make sense.

"Well I…" looking briefly at Gibbs, "we've noticed lately that you've been a little…different. You've been doing things that aren't quite…normal."

"Hey," Tony broke in, pulling his hand back, "I went to the shrink like I was supposed to, and she cleared me. I haven't done anything that would make me a danger to myself or others." He stood up, getting more agitated. "In fact, I've been doing very well, healthy as a horse, brain's working quite well. I'm fine!" Suddenly realizing he had been yelling, he looked back down at the floor, and sighed dejectedly. "I'm getting better."

"DiNozzo." Getting no response, Gibbs moved to Tony's side and touched his arm. Pulling it gently, he moved the upset younger man back to his chair, then pulled his own closer.

Gibbs continued where Abby had been interrupted. "Did you know you'd been doing this?"

Furrowing his brow, Tony looked from Gibbs to Abby, then back to Gibbs. "Doing what?"

"You've been having episodes where you don't respond; almost as if you were too focused on something." Seeing the blank look, Gibbs decided to be blunt. "Your experience in that forest changed you, didn't it?"

Worried they were going to send him back to the shrink, but relieved he wasn't alone in this, Tony looked at Gibbs. "Yeah, it did," he slowly affirmed, forcing himself to keep his eyes up. "I could hear things…see things I shouldn't have. I thought I was going crazy." Tony gave a brief smile as Abby once again found his hand. "But after it was all over, it seemed to go away, and then the docs cleared me…but I never would have come back to work if I thought there was something…wrong…with me."

Gibbs laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Tony, look at me." He gently squeezed, waiting for the other man to comply. "There is nothing wrong with you."

Tony gave a disbelieving huff.

Adopting a more gruff tone, he challenged, "DiNozzo, have I ever lied to you?" Glaring to forestall hedging on Tony's part, Gibbs softly slapped Tony's head. "You're going to be alright." He nodded to Abby.

"In the early 90's a US Army Ranger helicopter crashed in Peru, leaving only one survivor. Without any assistance, and with hostile rebels nearby, he managed to survive almost two years before finally being rescued." She paused, waiting for Tony to take in what she'd said so far.

"I think I heard about that, but what does a downed Army Ranger have to do with me," he questioned, already suspecting where this was leading.

"What isn't publicly known is what occurred after he returned home," Abby continued. "Turned out his senses were way off the charts, which would have been great for his job as a detective, except that he couldn't control them at all. Something about severe headaches, and not being able to pay attention…" seeing Tony's face getting pale, she quickly moved on with the story. "Okay, but here's the cool thing, Tony; he got help in the form of a grad student who's like the world's only authority on Sentinels, except no one knows because of having to keep everything a secret, and now he totally rocks as a detective-even more than he did before. Well, as long as his partner's there, but the point is, he's not crazy, he's working, and he uses his senses to catch the bad guys. Tony, this can be way cool."

Smiling a little at Abby's enthusiasm and vague reassurance, Tony was quiet a minute, thinking over what she'd said. Eventually, he spoke, "what's a Sentinel?"

Relieved that Tony at least appeared to still be calm, Gibbs offered him an indulgent smile. "That's what you are, Tony."

"Okaaaaaay," he temporized, nervously chewing on his lips. "So if I'm a Sentinel, then how do I keep from losing it," he twirled his finger next to his ear.

"That's the best part. The student that helped him, the expert-who is now a detective as well, so he can continue to do so-and I have talked, and he's willing to work with you, too. Isn't that great? His name is Blair, and he's really nice, and says he's sure he'll be able to get us on the right track, but we're going to have to go to him, since his Sentinel can't take time off, and he doesn't like to leave him alone if he can help it."

Looking a bit shell-shocked, Tony turned to Gibbs. "We?"

Giving an apologetic shrug, Gibbs explained. "Actually just you and Abby. I've got to stay here for now, especially since you're going to be there two weeks. But I'm expecting daily reports from you two."

Still stuck on monosyllables, Tony managed to get out, "there? Where's there?"

Abby leaned over and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. Holding him close, she held a paper over their heads, "Washington state, Tony, so bring your raincoat."  


[Part 1](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/49979.html#cutid1)   
[Part 2](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/50528.html#cutid1)   
[Part 3](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/52868.html#cutid1)

_   
**Change 4/?**   
_


	5. Change 5/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a horrible undercover mission, Tony starts to become different. Gibbs and Abby notice, and Abby helps out.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[change!verse](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/change%21verse), [gibbs/dinozzo](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/gibbs/dinozzo), [jim/blair](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/jim/blair), [ncis](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/ncis), [thesentinel](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/thesentinel), [writing](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/writing)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Change Part 5  
NCIS/Sentinel Crossover  
Pairing: Tony/Gibbs, Abby, Blair/Jim  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: AU.  
Summary: After a horrible undercover mission, Tony starts to become different. Gibbs and Abby notice, and Abby helps out.  
A/N:Short one this time. And I haven't actually watched TS for a while, so I apologize if the interaction isn't quite right.

  
"What were their names again? And how are we supposed to recognize them?"

"Abby Sciuto and Tony DiNozzo. And from what Joe said, there's no way we'll miss Abby."

"What, exactly, did he say, chief?" Jim glared at Blair, suddenly feeling more uncomfortable than he already had about this whole visit.

"Jim, focus here. We've got a brand new Sentinel who needs our help." He squeezed his hand gently, and gave a cheeky grin. "He's a good guy-not a thief-and once he's done, he's gonna be back in DC, outta your turf. Okay?"

Jim squeezed back, looking a bit chagrined. "Sorry chief. Still kinda gets to me, you know?"

"Yah, I know." Blair leaned back against the wall. "You feel him yet? I wonder how far away you'll be able to…"

"He's here." Jim said, interrupting Blair. "Not sure how far, though, maybe...113 feet?" He teased.

"Oh, very funny, Jim." Blair rolled his eyes. "Just keep an eye out."

"So, Tony. What do you think of the fair city of Cascade?" Abby snuck a glance at him as they walked from the plane.

"Well Abbs, considering it's dark outside, and we're in the middle of an airport, I'd have to say it's like every other city I've been to." He gave her a grin before returning to scanning the crowd. "Just more crowded."

"Very funny Tony." Abby rolled her eyes, then wound her arm around his. "It'll be okay. Blair will fix us up, and before you know it, you'll be back in DC playing hound dog." She paused and winked. "Except, you already do that."

"Hey," he objected, pushing her away.

Abby grabbed him in a bear hug. "Oh, you know I love you, Tony."

He tried to feign hurt, but ended up laughing instead. "Yes, Abbs, I know ya do." Kissing her briefly on the head, he grabbed her arm again. "Hey, just up ahead." Tony nodded to two men on the other side of the security cordon. "Is that them?"

Abby squinted, then nodded. "Yep, just like the picture." She stepped up the pace, then stopped as Tony's cell rang. "Mom's calling."

Tony snorted as he grabbed the phone from his pocket. "Yah, but you get to tell him that. I'm not about to die an early death."

He flipped open the cell, "DiNozzo."

Yes boss, we made it alright."

The earplugs were a lifesaver. Thanks boss."

No, we haven't met them yet. But we're just about to."

Well it's not my fault there was a head wind. Don't you check that sort of…well it's not really taking my life into my hands if you're on the other side of the country, boss."

You would fly all the way out here to slap me, wouldn't you?"

Okay boss, we'll be careful. One of us…yes, I will call tomorrow night."

Night boss." Tony shook his head as he pocketed the cell. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised he called almost as soon as we touched down. He really is a mom, isn't he?" He grinned at Abby, "but if you tell him that, I'll make sure he knows you started it."

She smirked at him. "He'd still give you the head slap."

Starting to look a bit worried, he thought briefly. "I would, wouldn't I?" Rolling his eyes at Abby, he pulled them forward again. "Let's go meet our hosts."  


[Part 1](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/49979.html#cutid1)   
[Part 2](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/50528.html#cutid1)   
[Part 3](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/52868.html#cutid1)   
[Part 4](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/53832.html)

_   
**Change 5/?**   
_


	6. Change 6/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a horrible undercover mission, Tony starts to become different. Gibbs and Abby notice, and Abby helps out.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[change!verse](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/change%21verse), [gibbs/dinozzo](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/gibbs/dinozzo), [jim/blair](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/jim/blair), [ncis](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/ncis), [thesentinel](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/thesentinel), [writing](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/writing)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Change Part 6  
NCIS/Sentinel Crossover  
Pairing: Tony/Gibbs, Abby, Blair/Jim  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: AU.  
Summary: After a horrible undercover mission, Tony starts to become different. Gibbs and Abby notice, and Abby helps out.  
A/N:Again, I haven't actually watched TS for a while, so I apologize if the interaction isn't quite right.

  
  
An hour later they were settled on Jim's couch, stomachs full, and feeling much more relaxed. Dinner had been a pleasant affair, with the talk not straying from small talk.

  
Blair observed his guests, watching as the new Sentinel grabbed his companion's hand as the room went silent. "Tony, I know we all have a lot of questions for each other, but before we get to that, there are a couple things. Okay?" After Tony's nod, he continued. "First of all, we need to figure out who your guide is."

"Does it matter?" Tony asked. "I mean, from what I've heard they're important to keep me sane, but I didn't realize it would be one particular person. How do you know who it is?"

Smiling at Jim, Blair explained. "A guide is more than just a partner, not just someone to back you up."

Jim smirked, "yes, he also spends hours thinking up important tests. What was the last one?" He looks up, thinking hard, "oh yeah, finding your bottle of oregano."

"Hey, I needed it for dinner!" Laughing, he slapped his partner's leg, then continued. "Your guide leads you, helps you to focus without zoning, keeps you on track."

Serious now, Jim added, "he stays aware of what's going on around us; saved my butt many times." He shook his head when Blair opened his mouth to speak. "You have."

"We help each other, then."

Jim nodded his approval, then regarded his younger counterpart. "We're betting it's someone you already work with."

"Jim here thought he was going nuts until I came on the scene." Blair explained. "You've had surprisingly little trouble so far, which makes me think your guide is already around you."

Tony looked at Abby. "Could be anyone?"

"Not Abby." Noting Tony's questioning look, Blair continued. "The best way to calm, ground, or keep a Sentinel from zoning is touch. Sometimes, during a zone, the only thing that'll get him out quickly is my touch." He stopped briefly to make sure Tony was still with him, then continued. "Physically, when Sentinel and guide make contact, both are affected: blood pressure and heart rate tend to lower."

Jim spoke up. "When you and Abby sat down, you took her hand, but your heart rate didn't change. She has no effect on you."

Tony smirked at Abby. "Sorry Abbs, it's not meant to be."

She rolled her eyes, and socked him in the arm. "Very funny, Tony." Then turning to Blair and Jim, "I've actually been giving this a lot of thought since we talked on the phone. I think I know who it is."

Tony waited for her to continue. When she didn't respond right away, he started getting worried. "Um, Abbs, please tell me you're not thinking of Ziva."

Not prepared for that, Abby burst out laughing. "Oh yeah, I could really see that happening. You are so far from calm when you're around her."

"Hey, it's not that bad…kinda…okay, if she wasn't my partner, she'd give me the creeps." Pretending to shudder, he winked at Abby. "Really, though, you think you know?"

"Yep." Smiling smugly, she started ticking off points with her fingers. "First, who's the only one who can keep you on track? Second, who's the one who scares everyone but you? And third, who's the only one who makes you feel better by hitting you on the head-frequently?"

Tony opened his mouth to argue, but stopped before actually saying anything. Looking down at their joined hands, he nervously started picking at her fingernails. Finally getting a hold of himself, he sighed. "I think you're probably right." He looked back up at their hosts. "Is there any way to know for sure? I mean without him being here?"

"We could do a test." Blair grinned evilly. "Do you think you can call him this late?"

Looking briefly at his watch, he nodded, "there's no way he's in bed yet." He mumbled under his breath, "not that he spends much time in his bed…"

Jim cleared his throat, and gave Tony an enquiring look.

"Right, you heard that, didn't you? It's a boat. He's building a wooden boat in his basement. Often sleeps under it." He takes a look at Jim and Blair's curious expressions. "We don't ask, it's better that way. Right Abbs?"

"Ain't that the truth," she agreed.

Tony flipped open his cell phone, hit the speed dial for Gibbs, then waited.

"Hey Boss."

No, everything's alright."

Abby and I are at Jim's. He and Blair wanted me to call you."

They're trying to figure something out."

I don't think so."

He sighed. "I don't know, Boss, I'm just supposed…"

Tony looked up at Blair. "Did you get what you needed?"

When the other man nodded, he returned to Gibbs. "Yes Boss."

He snorted. "Yah, I know. I'm glad, though."

Yes, tomorrow night."

'Night Boss."

  
Gibbs hung up his phone, and threw it back on the work bench. It was late, but he hadn't wanted to go to bed, choosing instead to work on his boat. The repetition and physical labor helped temporarily lull him out of the worry that had done nothing but grow since noticing Tony's new abilities. He hated sending him away, but the men out in Cascade were the only hope of getting Tony back on track. He wanted that more than anything.

He was truly sorry to not have been able to go, but they were wrapping up an old case, and one of them had to be there until it was finished. He was very glad Abby was with Tony to give him support. And, if he was honest, was hoping she'd be a reminder to Tony of where he belongs-just in case they tried to steal his agent for themselves. Of course, even trying would get them a very angry Gibbs on their hands.

Sighing, he finally put down the sand paper, deciding to sleep in his bed tonight. Talking to Tony had made him miss the younger man, but also eased some of his fears. And if he was able to get up early, well rested, maybe he could put this case to bed sooner than he had anticipated. They hadn't planned on it, but he had decided he definitely was flying out to be with Tony.  


[Part 1](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/49979.html#cutid1)   
[Part 2](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/50528.html#cutid1)   
[Part 3](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/52868.html#cutid1)   
[Part 4](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/53832.html)   
[Part 5](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/54999.html)

_   
**Change 6/?**   
_


	7. Change 7/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a horrible undercover mission, Tony starts to become different. Gibbs and Abby notice, and Abby helps out.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[change!verse](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/change%21verse), [gibbs/dinozzo](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/gibbs/dinozzo), [jim/blair](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/jim/blair), [ncis](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/ncis), [thesentinel](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/thesentinel), [writing](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/writing)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Change Part 7  
NCIS/Sentinel Crossover  
Pairing: Tony/Gibbs, Abby, Blair/Jim  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: AU.  
Summary: After a horrible undercover mission, Tony starts to become different. Gibbs and Abby notice, and Abby helps out.  
A/N:I know, not much Gibbs yet. But I promise, he'll be here in the next chapter. This one went longer than I thought it would.

  
The next day Blair brought Abby and Tony to the open-air market in the middle of town. They had practiced dialing his senses up and down in the loft the night before, and Blaire wanted to test what they had accomplished.

As soon as they exited the parking garage, Abby grabbed Tony so she could look up at the clouds. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Mmmm…fresh clean air…." She took another few sniffs, "and fish?" Opening her eyes, she grinned proudly at her companions, "Tony may be the man, but my senses aren't too shabby."

Rolling his eyes, Tony looked at Blair for support. "Well, Abbs, that might be because we're right next to the fish market."

"Very funny, Tony." Glaring, she socked him on the arm.

Blair snickered, amused by their antics. "I'm really glad I'm not your friend, Abby." He winked to soften his words. When he didn't get slapped, he smirked at Tony. "Okay, let's get to work."

He led them to a bench in the middle of the market. It was situated just out of the normal flow of traffic, so they had a fairly unobstructed view of much of it, but shoppers weren't likely to overhear them. Sitting next to Tony, Blair regarded him carefully. "How're ya doing, Tony?"

"It's okay for now. At first the smells were a bit strong, but that dialing thing you came up with really helps."

"Great." Blair looked around for likely test objects. "Now that you can dial your senses down, let's work on dialing certain things up." Forestalling any panic, he quickly added, "simple things at first. We'll ease you into it." He gave Tony a reassuring smile, then nodded at a newsstand near by. "Do you see the stack of newspapers sitting on the ground over there?"

"Yes," he replied, a little nervous.

"I want you to read the name of the paper, that's all. Find the biggest print on the page, and tell me what it says." Noticing Tony's hesitation, he let his hand rest on Tony's shoulder. "And don't worry, we've got ya. Don't we, Abby?"

She grabbed Tony's other arm, squeezing tight. "We won't let anything happen to you, Tony."

Giving a shaky grin to his supporters, he focused again on the newspapers. "Okay…I see the newspapers…but it just looks like a bunch of gibberish from here…"

"Tony, forget about the stack, just think about the one page on top. Look at that page. There's lettering across it…"

"Yah, yah there is…it says…" he squinted a little, eyes moving across the page. "…Cascade Gazette…three….parr…er, arrested for robbery…"

Shaking him, Blair interrupted before Tony could read further. "Don't look for the smaller print yet. Without experience, and without your guide, it's easy for you to overextend yourself and get a headache, or zone out. Neither of which have been any fun for me or Jim."

Nodding eagerly, Tony agreed, "Yes, headaches are not good. Not sure on the zoning out, though. According to Gibbs I've just done it once."

"It's not hard on you guys, but it's hell on the people around you." Looking down, he continued, "having your partner not respond to you when you're right there in front of him can be pretty harsh. Not to mention dangerous when we're in the field."

Shaking off the mood, Blair looked back up at his companions. "How about a smell now?"

Groaning, Tony rolled his eyes, "there's a million of them out here."

Blair grinned evilly, "I know." He waggled his eyebrows. "I want you to pick out one scent amongst all of these. How about…okay this should be easy…there's a coffee place around the corner. See if you can smell it."

"Coffee." Tony shared a small smile with Abby, then closed his eyes, breathing deep. "Fish," he mumbled, then started taking shorter sniffs. "More fish…"

"Put the fish aside, Tony. That's not what you need. You want the coffee. Remember what coffee smells like? Dark, rich…"

Still mumbling, Tony frowned. "Complex…dark…a little sharp…HA, There it is!" Opening his eyes, he cheered triumphantly. "Got it." Then, pointing a little to their right, "it's that way."

"Great job, Tony. You're right, it's about 3 blocks that way."

Abby's mouth dropped open, "wow, that far? Good job, Tony." She hugged him tightly.

He returned the hug, then flinched, thinking about a Gibbs without coffee. "Which reminds me, I hope they're getting somewhere on that cold case while we're gone, or that's gonna be one unhappy office when we get back."

"I take it he's not the cheeriest guy in the place." Blair commented, curious about Tony's guide.

"Well, he's not exactly mean…" Abby hedged.

"Let's just say he doesn't suffer fools gladly. Or…pretty much anything, for that matter." Laughing nervously, Tony looked around as if Gibbs were listening.

"Seriously, though," Abby continued, "I think he's got a lot more soft chewy center than he lets on." She winked at Blair behind Tony's back. "Don't you think, Tony?"

"Besides the part where he chews my head off?" Tony laughed at Abby. "Okay, maybe, but I'll never repeat that. I value my life."

Laughing along with Tony and Abby, Blair shook his head. "Alright, just one more test, then we can go get some coffee. How's that?" Getting the expected nods, he pointed toward a store a block down the street. "Okay, that store always has background music. Some radio station that has some pretty cool stuff. Listen in, and tell me what song is playing. Or, if you don't know, then the type of song will do."

Once again, Tony closed his eyes, focusing on his task. "I hear people walking down the street…talking…'should I have gotten that skirt?...'smoked salmon is on sale'…there it is…has a good beat………"

Ten minutes later Tony shook his head, then looked around. "It's techno," he said proudly. Then, seeing the frustration on Blair's face and the worry on Abby's, he ventured, "I zoned, didn't I?"

A bit chagrined, Blair nodded his agreement. "Yes, you did. It took ten minutes to get you out of it. Do you know what happened?"

"The music was techno, had a good beat. I guess I kinda got lost in it. Sorry." Tony looked at the ground, previous sense of accomplishment gone.

Remembering his own frustration at the beginning with Jim, Blair clapped him on the shoulder. "It'll be okay, Tony. This can happen pretty often at first, even with me along. I think your guide might help that, but I couldn't promise."

Still scared, Abby whipped out her cell phone. "That's it, I'm calling Gibbs. He's just gonna have to get his butt over here." Ignoring Tony's protests, and keeping the phone out of the way of his grabbing hands, she dialed Gibbs' phone.

Hey Gibbs, it's me."

Well, we had a bit of a problem."

No, no, he's all right. It's just that we're out in this market with Blair, and Tony's working on using his senses, selecting out certain ones, which is kinda cool, really, I mean can you imagine, he's kind of like our own bloodhound, well, without the ears and the tail. He's got the hair, though…"

The point, right. He zoned. A lot. Like, for ten minutes, and we couldn't bring him back no matter how hard we tried, and I shook him and talked to him, and he didn't even know I was there. It scared me, Gibbs."

No, Blair says he's okay, that this can happen a lot at first. But, it wouldn't happen so often if his guide were here. He needs you, Gibbs."

His guide."

No, it's not the best way to find out, but he needs you."

I don't know it all, Blair can fill you in on that when…"

Yes Gibbs…"

No, I understand. You can't just…"

Oh, okay."

Right. Wait, tonight?"

Gotcha bossman."

Hearing Abby's end of the conversation, Tony started to get more nervous. Why would Gibbs come all the way out to Cascade just to deal with a screwed up agent, especially when he's got work to do. Deciding that there was not only no way Gibbs would come out, but also that he wouldn't want to be his guide, no matter how much Blair says it's not a personal choice, he hung his head in defeat.

"Tony…" she poked him in the ribs. Not getting an answer, she poked him again. "Tony, you in there?" Unsatisfied with the noncommittal grunt she received, she elbowed him hard.

"Ow," he glared at her, rubbing his ribs.

"Well, you weren't paying attention. Now, did you listen to the end of the conversation? And don't say you didn't listen to the call, there's no way you couldn't have if you were paying attention." She looked at his sad face, "you didn't did you?"

Miserable, Tony shook his head.

"Well, you idiot, he's coming out. In fact, he'll be here tonight."

"Wha-, huh?" Unable to form full sentences, he took a breath, and tried again. "He's coming out here to work with me? Is he mad? Please tell me he's not mad. Did he have to leave the cold case?"

"First of all, he's coming because he wants to help you. He's not sure what a guide actually does, but he's willing to learn. Secondly, he'd come even if the case wasn't done, but he happened to get everyone moving so it was being wrapped up as we spoke. Third, he'll be here at eight."  


[Part 1](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/49979.html#cutid1)   
[Part 2](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/50528.html#cutid1)   
[Part 3](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/52868.html#cutid1)   
[Part 4](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/53832.html)   
[Part 5](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/54999.html)   
[Part 6](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/55707.html#cutid1)

_   
**Change 7/?**   
_


	8. Change 8/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a horrible undercover mission, Tony starts to become different. Gibbs and Abby notice, and Abby helps out.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[change!verse](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/change%21verse), [gibbs/dinozzo](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/gibbs/dinozzo), [jim/blair](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/jim/blair), [ncis](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/ncis), [thesentinel](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/thesentinel), [writing](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/writing)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Change Part 8  
NCIS/Sentinel Crossover  
Pairing: Tony/Gibbs, Abby, Blair/Jim  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: AU.  
Summary: After a horrible undercover mission, Tony starts to become different. Gibbs and Abby notice, and Abby helps out.  
A/N:Yay, Gibbs is finally here. Sorry it's late, but I was out of town last weekend. :D Yay, vacation!

  
Tony stood at the window, looking out at the city lights. He thought about how much his life had changed, and what those changes might mean to him. To be honest, once they started teaching him to control his senses, he felt much better about them and his ability to use them during an investigation. Not even needing to rely on a guide really bothered him that much. Yes, people can let you down, but from what he'd been told, and from what he'd seen between Jim and Blair, the bond between Sentinel and guide was a very strong one. That was the reason he was worried.

What made him anxious was that apparently, his guide was his boss. His boss who, while being an excellent agent, was not known for his patience and compassion-not to his agents, anyway. While Tony was sure he'd have help in the field, he wasn't so sure about the rest of the touchy feely stuff Blair seemed to think was important. In fact, what worried him even more than Gibbs not going with the program was if he actually embraced it. Tony could tell Jim and Blair were lovers, and wondered if all pairs bonded so completely.

Jim leaned against the window frame, breaking Tony from his thoughts. "You're quiet over here."

Tony nodded, still looking out the window. "Just a lot of things to think about. Changes for me, for my life…other people's lives…" He turned to Jim. "Do you mind? Can I ask you a question?"

Jim gave a paternal smile, "Tony, that's what you're here for, to ask questions, and learn."

"Thanks," he replied. "I mean it. I really appreciate what you guys are doing for me. Wouldn't have made it without you."

"Tony," Jim interrupted softly. "You're welcome. Now what's the question?"

"Well, I hope I'm not intruding, but I know you and Blair are together. And I was wondering…do all Sentinels and guides become lovers? Blair said the bond was strong, but not how strong."

"This is about your boss?" Waiting for Tony's nod, Jim continued. "You're right, what's written doesn't spell out what those bonds are like. What I can tell you, though, is that from the stories I was told in Peru, and from instinct, is that they all are. The relationship becomes intimate just because of time spent together, experiences shared, that sort of thing. Listen, you have a partner, right?"

Tony nodded. "Yes."

"When you've been with your partner a long time, you really get to know them, become part of each other's lives. Right?"

"Okay. But I've never wanted to sleep with any of them."

"Well, the Sentinel-guide partnership is so much more personal that there's almost no way you can't become intimate."

Tony's worry, which had started to abate, suddenly returned full force. "So it's pretty much a given, then?" He rubbed his face with his hand, not sure what to do or say.

"Does this have to do with him being a man, Tony?"

"No," Tony quickly interrupted. "Not a problem with that." He sighed. "The problem is that I can't see my boss going for it. In fact, it's hard enough to believe he's really coming out here to help me." He saw the look Jim was giving him, and explained, "he's a former Marine."

"Ah," Jim nodded. "Well Tony, I can't tell you what Gibbs would do in this situation, but just remember something."

"What?"

"I was military, too." He briefly squeezed Tony's shoulder. "You'll be okay."

Finally smiling a little, Tony returned the gesture. "Thanks a lot. Wow, though, I think that's the most you've talked to me since I've been here."

Jim laughed. "Well, us strong silent types have to keep up the cover."

Tony laughed along; finally losing some of the tension that had been plaguing him since learning Gibbs was coming.

A shout from Abby, though, was all it took to break the fragile peace. "Lets go, Tony, it's time to pick up Gibbs."

  
Sitting in the airport coffee shop Tony fidgeted anxiously, thinking about his discussion with Jim. The idea that Gibbs, his boss, was supposed to be his guide both pleased and worried him. He felt sure Gibbs would always have his six in the field, he always had; Gibbs was an excellent agent who had been Tony's role model since coming to NCIS. He just wasn't sure how Gibbs would take being really stuck with him from now on. Interestingly enough, Tony wasn't upset that he hadn't had a choice in the matter; something that should have surprised him, but didn't. Not that he was averse to spending time with Gibbs, but he had just never seen Gibbs close to anyone; except Abby, of course, but that was a different situation. What if he says no? What if Gibbs finds out about the usual Sentinel-guide bond, and is disgusted? What if he gets close to Gibbs, and finds out he's not the man Tony thought he was? What if he finds out he is?

Shaking himself out of his funk, Tony stood up. "Calming presence, my ass," he mumbled. "Isn't even here yet, and I'm already getting ulcers." He looked around, checking the arrivals board one more time before moving off to the security area. "He'll kick my ass if he shows up and I'm not…" Pausing, he took a deep breath, frowned, then stood quietly. Tony smiled, moving off again. "Wow, they were right."

Several minutes later Gibbs emerged from behind the security barrier. Tony waited until he'd been noticed, then made his way over. "Hey boss," he greeted, taking the other man's duffel for him.

Gibbs was quiet initially, carefully looking Tony over. "I can't let you go anywhere on your own, can I DiNozzo?"

"Guess you can't, boss." He tried his best innocent grin, but failed. "Sorry boss."

Taking pity on his stressed agent, Gibbs quickly squeezed his shoulder. "It's okay Tony, I'm here for you now." Avoiding the potentially awkward moment, he started walking. "So where's Abby?"

Thankful for the distraction, Tony moved to keep up. "She's at Jim and Blair's. They're going to meet us in the hotel for dinner in a few hours." Not waiting for the interrogation, he continued, "they wanted to give us some time alone first." Expecting to feel uneasy with that thought, he was surprised when he didn't. "That okay boss?"

Not quite sure what that meant, but trusting Tony, Gibbs nodded. "Just point me to the car."

"Oh no, there is no way you know the roads here, too." Seeing the familiar glare forming on Gibbs' face, he smiled. "Besides, this time, I'm the one with the keys." He dangled them, then continued on to the parking garage.

Happy to see Tony finally looking his usual, cocky self, Gibbs chuckled, and followed along.  


[Part 1](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/49979.html#cutid1)   
[Part 2](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/50528.html#cutid1)   
[Part 3](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/52868.html#cutid1)   
[Part 4](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/53832.html)   
[Part 5](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/54999.html)   
[Part 6](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/55707.html#cutid1)   
[Part 7](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/56472.html#cutid1)

_   
**Change 8/?**   
_


	9. Change 9/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a horrible undercover mission, Tony starts to become different. Gibbs and Abby notice, and Abby helps out.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[change!verse](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/change%21verse), [gibbs/dinozzo](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/gibbs/dinozzo), [jim/blair](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/jim/blair), [ncis](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/ncis), [thesentinel](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/thesentinel), [writing](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/writing)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Change Part 9  
NCIS/Sentinel Crossover  
Pairing: Tony/Gibbs, Abby, Blair/Jim  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: AU.  
Summary: After a horrible undercover mission, Tony starts to become different. Gibbs and Abby notice, and Abby helps out.  
A/N:Just a little before I run off this weekend.

  
  
Tony walked into the room and tossed Gibbs' bag on one of the beds. "We're sharing this room, if that's okay. Abby's got the one next door." When Gibbs remained silent, he continued, "If that's not okay, we can get another room for you, I'm sure they're still available."

"Tony," Gibbs interrupted.

"Yah, boss." Tony cringed, knowing he'd been babbling.

"Sit."

"Yes boss," he replied, sitting on his bed.

Gibbs moved his bag aside, settling down facing Tony. "Now, tell me what a guide is."

Taking a deep breath, Tony gathered his thoughts. "Okay, a guide is the person who keeps the Sentinel alive and sane; helps us to focus without getting lost in our own heads. They also help hone our skills, calm us down when needed, and apparently can keep us healthier."

"Healthier?"

"Part of it is the calming, the Sentinel's guide is able to sooth with just a touch. Also, there are a bunch of things we're not supposed to eat or take anymore." He grinned ruefully at Gibbs, and chuckled. "I guess it's mostly just protecting us from ourselves."

Choosing to ignore the last statement, Gibbs pondered what he'd been told so far. Being a guide to Tony sounded like it wouldn't be much different from what already happened between them. It was most likely the reason it took so long to see that Tony was different. So that didn't explain why Tony was so nervous, or why they thought he was the guide.

"Why do they think I'm your guide, Tony?"

Tony bit his lip, trying to decide what to say. Finally, he sighed, and looked down at his hands. "Because you calm me." Tony met Gibbs' eyes. "Abby told them how you keep me on track with the head slaps. They were sure when I called you two nights ago, and my heart rate went down as soon as you answered." Unable to maintain eye contact, he watched his fingers as they wound around themselves.

"So not just touch."

Shaking his head. "No. Apparently not. Although…" He briefly met Gibbs' eyes, then returned to the contemplation of his fingers.

Gibbs lightly squeezed Tony's knee. Waiting until the younger man met his gaze, he quietly asked," what, Tony?"

Steeling himself, Tony quickly finished the thought. "Well, initially they think it'll be better for me, er, for us, to spend a lot of time together. A lot. As in they want me to move in with you-just for a while. That way we'll be able to work on skills, and how best to interact in the field. Apparently having you near will help tune me faster. And that'll be great for our team. But once we're going good, then I'll leave, I promise, and I'll be really…" He stopped his rambling when he felt his knee squeezed once again.

"Tony," Gibbs started, tone serious. "I am here. For you. I'm not worried about the team, or thinking of you as some sort of commodity. Okay? And if you living with me for a while is going to help you, then that's what we're going to do. Don't worry about it. We'll get through it. Right?" Not receiving and answer, he gently shook Tony's knee. "Right, Tony?" Finally receiving an answering nod, he smiled, then winked. "Although, you might have to worry if you play that rap crap again."

Relieved, Tony broke into a laugh. The denial and anger he had been fearing did not appear. In its place was understanding, acceptance, and what looked like genuine concern. Perhaps he needed to rethink his view of Gibbs as a person. But that could come later. Now was time to relax, and revel in the newfound peace.  


  
[Part 1](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/49979.html#cutid1)   
[Part 2](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/50528.html#cutid1)   
[Part 3](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/52868.html#cutid1)   
[Part 4](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/53832.html)   
[Part 5](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/54999.html)   
[Part 6](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/55707.html#cutid1)   
[Part 7](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/56472.html#cutid1)   
[Part 8](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/57388.html#cutid1)

_   
**Change 9/?**   
_


	10. Change 10/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a horrible undercover mission, Tony starts to become different. Gibbs and Abby notice, and Abby helps out.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[change!verse](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/change%21verse), [gibbs/dinozzo](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/gibbs/dinozzo), [jim/blair](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/jim/blair), [ncis](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/ncis), [thesentinel](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/thesentinel), [writing](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/writing)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Change Part 10  
NCIS/Sentinel Crossover  
Pairing: Tony/Gibbs, Abby, Blair/Jim  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: AU.  
Summary: After a horrible undercover mission, Tony starts to become different. Gibbs and Abby notice, and Abby helps out.

  
  
The ringing of Tony's cell phone interrupted the peace. He answered it, spoke a few words, then hung back up. Turning to Gibbs, he smiled nervously. "That was Abby. They're downstairs getting a table."

"Well let's not keep them waiting, Tony." He stood, grabbing his jacket. Seeing hesitation, he gently squeezed Tony's shoulder. "Come on." Grinning mischievously, he added, "I'm hungry; been a long day for me."

Tony rolled his eyes, "on your six, boss."

  
The hotel was a nice downtown one, located near enough to the water that the prevailing scent was of sea and salt. The restaurant windows showed a striking view of the harbor, with its ferries, sailboats, and islands in the distance. Tony was so enthralled by it, he almost ran over Gibbs as they were shown to their table. Luckily, he was able to stop just in time, although he did receive a brief questioning glance. "Sorry boss, was looking at the view."

Gibbs just shook his head fondly, then smiled. "It is nice, isn't it?"

They knew they had finally made it to the table when suddenly Gibbs' arms were full of Abby. "Gibbs! I'm so glad you're here." She squeezed harder, and whispered, "thanks for coming. He looks a lot better already." Winking, she let him go. "Now, let me introduce you to our lovely hosts." Pointing at the man in the chair next to hers, "Blair Sandburg, and next to him, Jim Ellison."

Gibbs shook their hands, then sat down next to Abby. "I appreciate you two taking the time to help us out."

Blair nodded. "You're welcome. Jim and I…" he glanced at Jim, then back to Gibbs, "can't say we do this all the time, or for anyone else, really, but it's definitely been worth it."

"So Tony hasn't been causing too much trouble, then?" Gibbs asked, ignoring the indignant look from Tony.

Laughing, Blair shook his head. "Not too much. Except when he happened to turn on the lights at midnight."

"Hey, that was a complete accident. I was looking for the bathroom light." He snorted. "Besides, it was a bit noisy at the time…" he looked askance at Jim and Blair.

"Bathroom light, my ass." Jim rolled his eyes, then suddenly looked offended. "And I do not snore." He gave Tony's arm a light punch.

Tony looked to Blair for help, "am I wrong here?"  
Trying very hard not to laugh, Blair managed to get out a 'no' before finally dissolving in laughter.

"Wow, I'm sorry I missed this," Abby threw out, breaking into the discussion. "Or maybe not." She snickered.

Suddenly Gibbs growled at Abby, "Where were you, then?"

Giving him an odd look, Abby replied slowly, "I stayed at the hotel. We decided Tony would do better at the loft."

"We did, did we?" Gibbs muttered, obviously not happy. He glared at Jim, then Tony.

Unsure of the sudden change in his boss, Tony nodded carefully. "My senses were kind of going nutso in the hotel, so we decided it'd be better for me to stay at the loft. Abby couldn't stay since there's only one extra bed."

Grunting his acceptance of the explanation, but still not looking happy, Gibbs allowed the subject to drop as the waiter came to take their order.

Finally making it through to dessert, Blair started to make plans for the next training session. "So I was thinking we could meet at the loft tomorrow before heading back to the market. That would give us some time to work on your interaction before we go out."

"I thought we were going to do that tonight?" Tony asked, happy to have some time alone, but not wanting to push back his training. "That way we could get out earlier."

Shaking his head, Blair quickly glanced at Gibbs, then back to Tony. "It's been a long day for everyone. Lets just get some rest, then start fresh in the morning. Okay?"

"Sounds good, chief." Jim started to get up. "We'll see you all tomorrow." Nodding at Gibbs, he and Blair left.

Abby and Tony looked at each other, then at Gibbs, both unsure what to do. She stared at Tony, willing him to say something, but he remained quiet. Throwing down her napkin, she started to get up, "fine, I'll…"

Gibbs interrupted her. "I'll meet you upstairs, Tony." Getting up, he stared blankly at the table, then left.

Abby looked at Tony, confusion written plainly on her face. "Um, what was that? Or really, who was that, 'cause that wasn't Gibbs."

"I don't know, Abbs. I'm not sure what happened."

"Maybe it was a pod-Gibbs, or evil twin Gibbs…nah, that would be too easy."

"Abby, you don't think he…" Tony stopped, not wanting to continue the thought.

"That he's upset about Jim and Blair being together?" Abby continued, considering even as she spoke. "No, there's no way. He's never done that before. For a Marine, he's pretty tolerant."

"Well, tolerance of an idea is one thing-tolerance of something right in front of you…that can be much different." Tony shrugged, then started playing with the napkin. "Abby, there's no way this is gonna work. You know as well as I do what kind of relationship this is supposed to turn into. What if he's disgusted?" He turned troubled eyes to his friend. "I would hate to not be able to use this thing I have, but I would hate losing Gibbs' respect even more. Even if he is being an asshole."

"Look, there could be some really reasonable explanation for all of this. He looked more upset then mad when he left, so maybe there's something else. There's no way we'll know unless you talk to him." She got up and hugged him tightly. "And if I find your dead body in the room tomorrow, then we'll know." Dancing away to avoid the playful swat, she blew Tony a kiss. "Good luck."

"Thanks," he called back, getting up as well. Tossing a tip on the table, he muttered, "I'll need it."

  
Blair let them into the loft, and threw himself onto the couch. "I can't believe what an ass that guy is! No wonder Tony was worried about bringing him here." He leaned back into the cushions and groaned. "Damn, that was a long dinner."

Jim smirked, "I think it could have gone a lot worse."

"What?" Blair challenged, then moaned as Jim pulled off his shoes and started rubbing his feet. "Man that feels good." He snuggled back into the cushions, getting more comfortable, and sighed. "So what do you mean, 'it could have gone worse'?"

Jim continued his silence for a bit, moving to Blair's other foot before speaking. "Do you remember how upset I got when I thought another Sentinel was going to take over my territory?"

Giving him a curious look, Blair nodded. "Yah, you were pretty livid at times. But that's a lot different than a guide being an asshole, and he's in your territory. No reason to be angry."

"Are you sure?" Jim asked, giving Blair a look.

"Well, unless he was pissed we were together, but he didn't seem to mind until we were talking about Tony sleeping…oh." Finally getting it, he shook his head. "Damn. I wouldn't have thought that guides could be so be territorial." Looking at Jim, "I'm not that bad, am I?"

"I think it's a personality thing. With us, I'm the uptight bastard, and you're the tease." He laughed, dodging a kick. "Hey, watch it." He dodged another kick, then grabbed both feet, tickling them.

Blair yelped, and then threw himself onto Jim, tackling him to the ground. He whispered breathily in Jim's ear, "what do you say we make it an early night. Got a lot to do tomorrow."

Jim groaned, and wrapped his hands around Blair's hips. "Chief, that is an excellent idea." He pulled Blair's hips down, grinding up into him. "Bedroom. Now." Bucking up once more, his kissed Blair soundly, then rolled him off. Grabbing Blair's hand, he pulled them both up, and led his lover up the stairs.

Tony walked into their hotel room to see Gibbs quietly sitting on his bed, staring at the wall. He didn't look angry, but given what had happened at dinner, Tony wasn't too sure about interrupting him. However while Tony was worried about making Gibbs angrier, it was overshadowed by his own frustration and anger; about how his new friends had been treated, how this partnership was supposed to work with the attitude he had seen, and his gullibility-thinking Gibbs was going to easily go along with it all. He mumbled to himself, "should have known better." Almost wanting to just walk away, he took a deep breath, and steeled himself for the confrontation to come.

"I'm sorry."

Startled, Tony looked at Gibbs. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when Gibbs raised his hand.

"Just let me…" Gibbs looked up at Tony briefly, then hung his head. "I'm sorry for being a bastard tonight. Don't worry, I plan on apologizing to Jim and Blair first thing tomorrow." Giving Tony another glance, he continued. "To be honest, it surprised me, too. I never expected…" Looking back up at Tony, he finally managed to hold his gaze. "You're my agent, you're actually my best agent, and you know I tend to be, well, a bit possessive at times."

Tony hardened his gaze, not wanting to hear Gibbs; not wanting to feel like a thing to be owned.

"No, Tony." Gibbs shook his head. "I'm saying it wrong." He gave a frustrated groan, then started again. "It's just that, you're this brilliant, handsome man, who happens to have these wonderful gifts, and I'm just your asshole boss you're stuck with because somehow the same someone who thought you deserved these gifts also decided you needed to be saddled with me. And that's…well, it makes me a bit jealous of people who honestly deserve you."

Stunned, Tony stood speechless. 'What to say? What to do? He says I'm handsome, but that doesn't mean he wants me. Doesn't mean it'll all have a story book happy ending.' Thinking that Gibbs was expecting an answer, all he could say was, "oh."

"Tony? You alright?" Gibbs reached for his hand, and pulled Tony down on the bed opposite.

Shrugging, Tony looked into his boss' pleading eyes. "Not quite what I was expecting, to be honest. I was way off track on this one." Laughing nervously, he added, "Way off track."

"You think I was upset because Jim and Blair are a couple." Gibbs held Tony's eyes.

Suddenly feeling embarrassed and upset he had misjudged so badly, Tony dropped his gaze, picking at some lint on his pants. "Sorry boss."

Gibbs gently lifted Tony's chin, making the other man look at him. "It's okay, Tony. We've just never had it come up before, and I can see how you might have thought that." He paused. "But I want you to know that that doesn't matter to me-never has. And I am here for you; to be your guide, your friend, whatever you need me to be. I would be honored to have whatever place in your life you'll let me." Letting his hand drop to Tony's thigh, he squeezed it gently, and left it there. "Okay?"

Finally starting to understand what Gibbs was saying, Tony's eyes widened briefly. He looked at Gibbs, then to his unmoving hand on Tony's thigh, then back to Gibbs. Biting his lip, he slowly moved his hand to lightly cover Gibbs'. "Thanks…Jethro."

Gibbs smiled as relief flowed through him. He lifted his fingers, twining them with Tony's. "That's perfect Tony."

They relaxed in the moment, letting the changes filter through them. Finally Tony yawned, then gave an embarrassed smile. "Didn't realize I was so tired. Sorry."

Jethro gave Tony's fingers a squeeze, then let go. "Been a long day for both of us, and we have to get up early." He nodded to the bathroom. "You go first. I've got to check in with the rest of the team, anyway."

Finally feeling relaxed, and confidant again, Tony hopped up. "Ah, so I'm not the only one with a leash." Dodging the swipe, Tony laughed, and made his way to the bathroom while Gibbs glared playfully. "Nice try," he taunted, then shut the door just in time to avoid the flying pillow.

A little while later, Tony stepped out of the bathroom to see Jethro asleep with all his clothes still on. Tony quietly walked over, carefully slipped off his shoes, then pulled the comforter over him. "Goodnight Jethro," he whispered, heart warming when he received an answering mumble. He slipped into his own bed, relieved and happy at the evening's turn of events. While he wasn't sure exactly what he wanted or needed from the other man, he knew Jethro would be there because he wanted to be. And while that didn't mean it would be an easy road, it certainly meant he wouldn't be on it alone.  


[Part 1](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/49979.html#cutid1)   
[Part 2](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/50528.html#cutid1)   
[Part 3](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/52868.html#cutid1)   
[Part 4](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/53832.html)   
[Part 5](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/54999.html)   
[Part 6](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/55707.html#cutid1)   
[Part 7](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/56472.html#cutid1)   
[Part 8](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/57388.html#cutid1)   
[Part 9](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/58332.html)

_   
**Change 10/?**   
_


	11. Change 11/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a horrible undercover mission, Tony starts to become different. Gibbs and Abby notice, and Abby helps out.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[change!verse](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/change%21verse), [gibbs/dinozzo](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/gibbs/dinozzo), [jim/blair](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/jim/blair), [ncis](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/ncis), [thesentinel](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/thesentinel), [writing](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/writing)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Change Part 11  
NCIS/Sentinel Crossover  
Pairing: Tony/Gibbs, Abby, Blair/Jim  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: AU.  
Summary: After a horrible undercover mission, Tony starts to become different. Gibbs and Abby notice, and Abby helps out.

  
The next morning was uncharacteristically bright and sunny as they drove to the loft. A perfect day to spend in an open-air market. The only dark spot was the looming apology. Jethro didn't like apologizing in general-even if he was wrong-but this time it was important. These people had been nothing but accommodating and helpful to his fledgling Sentinel, and he had been, well, a bastard. Even though he knew he could be jealous and possessive at the best of times, he still wasn't quite sure where the extra venom had come from last night. Deciding not to think about it, he resigned himself to the upcoming discussion.

Finally arriving at the loft, Jethro turned off the car, and looked at Tony. "You ready for today?"

Tony smiled, shaking his head. "It'll be fine, Jethro. I'm sure Jim had worse encounters during basic training." He winked.

"Thanks, DiNozzo, you're very helpful, you know that?" Gibbs asked sarcastically.

Putting on his best shit-eating grin, Tony sighed. "Yep, I always try, boss."

Gibbs' growl was interrupted by Abby. "Can't wait to see Gibbs actually apologize to someone. It's gonna be good."

He turned with a glare. "Abby."

"Yes, Gibbs?" she replied in her best innocent voice.

"Out of the car. We'll be up in a minute."

Abby winked. "Gotcha boss-man."

Jethro waited for her to enter the building, then turned to face his Sentinel. "Are you sure you want an old bastard like me helping you out, Tony?" He grabbed Tony's hand and lightly squeezed. "You didn't mind this last night, but from what I understand, there's going to be a lot more of me touching you in the future." He let go, pulling his hand back into his own lap, staring at it as he continued. "I'll understand if you want to try to find a different guide."

Not used to seeing his boss so unsure of himself, Tony was momentarily surprised, then filled with love for this man. He already highly respected him, trusted him with his life, and even appreciated many of his gruffer attributes. Now, he realized, Jethro could be trusted with a whole lot more, if Tony could allow him in. Deciding to put those thoughts on hold for now, he addressed the question at hand. "Jethro, he said, waiting for the other man to meet his eyes before continuing. "First of all, from everything that's known about Sentinels and guides, they are a matched set. That means there wouldn't be one to find even if I tried to look for another." Seeing the expected droop of his boss' shoulders, he finished. "Secondly, there isn't anyone else I would want by my side." He reached over to grab Jethro's hand. "You've been guarding my six for as long as I've known you. I'm pretty sure I can trust you with everything else, too." Smiling, he squeezed Jethro's hand, then let go. "Now buck up, marine. Get in there, and take that dressing down like a man!"

Jethro laughed as he slapped Tony on the head. " Yeah Tony, I hear you. Let's go."

Jim opened the door to see a smiling Tony, and an unhappy Jethro. He stepped back, allowing the men to enter. "Come in. We were just starting to wonder if you were going to spend the whole day out in the car."

Tony laughed. "Nope, just most of the morning." He winked. Tony laughed again as Jim pushed him towards the couch. "I'm going, I'm going!"

Turning to the man still standing in the entryway, he nodded. "Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded back, and started to speak, but was interrupted by Jim.

"Can we step outside for a minute? We need to clear something up."

Stepping back out into the hall, Gibbs waited to speak until Jim closed the door. "Look, Jim, I'd like to apologize for last night. I was being even more of a bastard than usual…"

Jim interrupted. "No, no, don't apologize."

Shocked, Gibbs studied the other man. "Excuse me?"

"Okay, this might be a little weird." Seeing the other man's suspicious expression, "or a lot weird. But a lot of what happened last night was my fault. Although instinct also played a large part."

"Instinct?"

"We had another Sentinel come once. Blair was ecstatic, I was…less so. I was furious, jealous-you get the picture; she was threatening my territory." Making sure Gibbs was still following, he continued. "Until now, we had no reason to believe it would come up in any other circumstance."

"You're saying I was protecting my territory." Gibbs supplied. "Even though I am not the Sentinel, and Tony is not a piece of land."

Jim smiled. "Yep." Then more seriously, "you and I are both uptight, jealous bastards. Of course we'd be the ones to protect what we see as ours. Blair and Tony, on the other hand…can be that way, but are more often the voice of reason."

Grinning ruefully, Gibbs agreed, "Yes, he can be that. Occasionally."

Serious again, Jim continued. "So this is the part where I apologize. Tony is a very bright, talented, handsome man, who is very charming, and that's where the problem is. He may be a wonderful man, but he's your wonderful man. He and I-well, Blair, also-have started developing a good friendship, and I didn't want to have to give that up, even for the evening. Part of it may have been me being territorial, I don't know. I'm just sorry I didn't back off when I felt you getting angry."

Gibbs looked at the man in front of him with new respect. "How about we both apologize, then let it go?"

Jim smiled, reaching up to shake hands. "Sounds good. I'll let Blair know. And don't worry," he quickly added, anticipating the other man's thoughts. "He's okay with it now."

"You sure?"

"Definitely," he replied, opening the door.

Gibbs walked in to see Tony, Abby, and Blair spring apart from a huddle on the couch. Shaking his head, he looked at Blair, "we good?"

Blair got up, and moved in front of the other guide. "Yah, man, we're good," he said, shaking his hand warmly.

Finally feeling relaxed for the first time that morning, Gibbs rubbed his hands together. "Well let's get to work, then."  


[Part 1](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/49979.html#cutid1)   
[Part 2](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/50528.html#cutid1)   
[Part 3](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/52868.html#cutid1)   
[Part 4](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/53832.html)   
[Part 5](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/54999.html)   
[Part 6](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/55707.html#cutid1)   
[Part 7](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/56472.html#cutid1)   
[Part 8](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/57388.html#cutid1)   
[Part 9](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/58332.html)   
[Part 10](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/59296.html)

_   
**Change 11/?**   
_


	12. Change 12/14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a horrible undercover mission, Tony starts to become different. Gibbs and Abby notice, and Abby helps out.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[change!verse](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/change%21verse), [gibbs/dinozzo](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/gibbs/dinozzo), [jim/blair](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/jim/blair), [ncis](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/ncis), [thesentinel](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/thesentinel), [writing](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/writing)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Change Part 12/14  
NCIS/Sentinel Crossover  
Pairing: Tony/Gibbs, Abby, Blair/Jim  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: AU.  
Summary: After a horrible undercover mission, Tony starts to become different. Gibbs and Abby notice, and Abby helps out.

  
That afternoon found them sitting on a familiar bench in the middle of the square. Tony and Gibbs sitting side by side, Blair lounged next to Gibbs, and Abby off in an unknown location. Groaning as he remembered the last time he had to do these exercises, he leaned over Gibbs. "Blair, do I really have to do this one?"

"Tony, it'll be okay this time. Really. This time you have Gibbs here to head slap you if you start to zone." Smiling unrepentantly at the now frustrated man, he leaned back. "Now get to work."

Jethro leaned into Tony enough to whisper. "It'll be fine. I've got you." Pulling back so they were barely touching, he continued. "Now, we're looking for Abby. Do you remember her voice?"

Smirking, Tony answered, "How could I not?" Then ducked to avoid the head slap. "Right, her voice…" trailing off, he closed his eyes, listening for her.

After a few seconds of silence, Jethro started talking again in a deeper, more commanding tone, "Talk to me, Tony. What are you hearing?"

"Huh? What?" he shook his head. "Oh…well, there's a couple fighting over there," pointing to the left. "And…ow...crying baby twelve o'clock…"

"Okay Tony, we don't want the babies. No men. Look only for Abby."

"Abby…music…music store…I hear singing…" He minutely jerked his head as Jethro wrapped a hand around his arm. "Right, singing. It's Abby. She's in the music store." Tony announced proudly.

Smiling, Jethro started to remove the hand that had been wrapped around Tony's arm.

"Hold on, Gibbs. Tony, that was good work, but now I need you to do more. Okay?" Receiving a nod from the other man, he explained. "I want to know where she is in the building. And see if you can tell how many people are in there with her."

Taking a deep breath, Tony nodded, and closed his eyes once again. "So, back to the music store…you know I don't think I've ever shopped this much without actually going to a store."

"Tony," Gibbs growled.

"Sorry boss." Sighing, he got back to business. "Okay…she's singing along…I can hear five other distinct voices in the room."

Quietly interrupting, Blair asked, "Can you hear heartbeats to go along with the voices, Tony? You can't count on someone talking."

"Right-good point." Tony focused again, listening intently. "Abby has…yes, a heartbeat! And…I suppose…okay, they are all different rates…kinda hard to tell them apart."

Blair nodded, and added, "gets easier with practice."

"I hope so. Okay, yes, only five." He smiled, eyes still closed. "Now how do I tell where she is?"

"This part would be a bit harder. You can get an idea based on loudness. If she's moving, you can track the heartbeat or voice. If other people are moving, you can tell where she is relative to the others."

"Well there goes my successful day." Tony grimaced, then sighed as Jethro squeezed his arm.

"I'm sorry I'm pushing you, man, but we have to get through a lot of stuff before you go back. I don't expect you to be perfect-hell, Jim is still working on fine tuning-but I want you to know what you're capable of." Blair smirked at him. "And it'll give Gibbs some things to work on with you."

Looking over at the two guides, Tony shook his head. "Great, now you're ganging up on me." Looking at Jethro, he added, "why did I want you to come, again?" and flinched when the expected head slap arrived. "By the way, Abby's in the northeast corner of the store."

Blair started laughing. "Good job Tony." He called Abby, letting her know Tony had succeeded.

Two minutes later a bouncing Abby jumped onto Tony's lap, and wrapped her arms around him. "Yay Tony. I knew you could do it!" She kissed him loudly on the cheek.

Squeezing her tightly, he kissed her back. "Thanks, Abbs." Then, turning to Blair, he asked, "so, any more amazing feats on the menu for today?"

Blair shook his head. "Nope. But speaking of menus, how about we head out to dinner? Jim's probably about ready to meet us at the pub."

Hopping up, Abby bounced excitedly, "That sounds great, Blair." Turning her teammates, she tugged them both to their feet. "Let's go boys, food waits for no man." She slipped between them, and smiled as they each grabbed an arm.

  
Late that evening Tony, Jethro, and Abby finally made it back to the hotel. Riding up in the elevator together they discussed the evening at the pub. After the difficult start the evening before, Jethro and Jim spent most of the evening discussing their military days, law enforcement, and how to deal with their somewhat temperamental partners. Tony and Blair made fun of Jethro and Jim, and cheered Abby on as she won the darts tournament. She was still talking excitedly as the elevator opened up on their floor. "And I totally can't believe I beat you guys. I mean, come on, the only thing I have to hit with a gun is the bottom of a water tank." She winked as she rubbed in their loss.

Tony pushed her as they exited. "Hey, it's a lot different with a flying needle."

Snickering, Gibbs grabbed his arm to lead him to their door. "If you think so, Tony. By the way, you still have that hat with the bullet holes?"

"Very funny, Jethro," Tony replied grumpily, then snatched the key card from Gibbs. "You two comedians have a good time, I'm going to bed."

Abby watched him walk in, then laughed at Gibbs. "You're going to have an interesting evening."

Shocked at her implication, Gibbs stood there gaping for a few seconds before he recovered. "Abby," he warned.

Not cowed in the least by his growling, she winked. "Night, Gibbs." Opening her own door, she threw out, "see you in the morning," before leaving him alone in the hall.

Jethro took a deep breath, and shook his head. Sure he did want their relationship to go there at some point, but equally sure it wouldn't be tonight, he pushed away the pleasant thoughts Abby's comment had conjured. Steadying himself, he finally made his way into the room.

Tony grinned, "was wondering how long you were going to stay out there." He looked at his watch. "I was actually thinking two more minutes. Good for you." He winked.

Wearily, Jethro started to reply, "Tony…"

Holding up his hand, the younger man interrupted. "Yes, I heard. And I know what she meant, and that you most likely had no intention of telling me-at least for now." He paused while Jethro nodded. "As much as I really hate to admit it," he continued, fighting back a smirk, "I agree with you. This is something we should talk about when we get back; when we've had time to deal with all of this other weirdness."

"I knew you had a brain in there somewhere," Jethro teased, then ducked as a pillow came flying his way. Fluffing it, he threw it on his own bed. "Thanks."

Finally laughing, Tony grabbed it back. "You're not welcome." Then serious, he looked up at Jethro. "I'm glad you and Jim are getting along now."

Sitting down on his own bed, Jethro nodded. "Me too, actually. We're going to the marina tomorrow while you and Blair do your new agey stuff."

"Hey, meditating is very good for Sentinels," he countered, then frowned. "At least that's what Blair says." Shrugging, he grabbed the other man's hand, and gave it a quick squeeze. "Glad you'll be having fun, though." Getting up, Tony moved to the bathroom. "And while I may not be looking at boats, any time with Blair is always an adventure." He smiled at Gibbs, then offered a quiet, "night, Jethro," before closing the door.  


  
[Part 1](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/49979.html#cutid1)   
[Part 2](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/50528.html#cutid1)   
[Part 3](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/52868.html#cutid1)   
[Part 4](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/53832.html)   
[Part 5](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/54999.html)   
[Part 6](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/55707.html#cutid1)   
[Part 7](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/56472.html#cutid1)   
[Part 8](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/57388.html#cutid1)   
[Part 9](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/58332.html)   
[Part 10](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/59296.html)   
[Part 11](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/60468.html#cutid1)

_   
**Change 12/14**   
_


	13. Change 13/14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a horrible undercover mission, Tony starts to become different. Gibbs and Abby notice, and Abby helps out.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[change!verse](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/change%21verse), [gibbs/dinozzo](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/gibbs/dinozzo), [jim/blair](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/jim/blair), [ncis](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/ncis), [thesentinel](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/thesentinel), [writing](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/writing)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Change 13/14  
NCIS/Sentinel Crossover  
Pairing: Tony/Gibbs, Abby, Blair/Jim  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: AU.  
Summary: After a horrible undercover mission, Tony starts to become different. Gibbs and Abby notice, and Abby helps out.

A/N: Sorry this is short, and that it's a bit of a cliffhanger. Had to work last weekend, so didn't get much done. Silly work. lol Also, gonna be gone this weekend for a family reunion. Wish me luck. lol

  
  
They were woken up by the sound of Tony's cell phone ringing. Seeing Abby's number on the ID, Tony gave Gibbs a questioning shrug, then mouthed 'Abby.' Punching the call button, he started talking. "Nice of you to wake us up so early Abbs, you know we don't have to be there until…" Finally hearing Abby already speaking, he went quiet. Suddenly his face went white; he hit the speakerphone button.

"…so sorry Tony. They just came in while I was asleep, I think, and I didn't…"

A new, male voice spoke in a drawl, "NCIS special agent Anthony DiNozzo."

Hands clenching into fists, Tony growled, "Who are you, and what have you done with Abby, you worthless…"

"Now, now, agent DiNozzo, you don't remember a good friend like me? Why, just a few months ago we had the pleasure of each other's company. Well, maybe not pleasure because you did kill some of my best customers…good thing they paid in advance."

Getting more and more furious, Tony slammed his fist on the table.

"Thought you had gotten us all, hadn't you?" The voice taunted.

Tony jumped, suddenly feeling a hand on his knee. He looked up to see Gibbs mouthing 'calm down.' Taking a deep breath and nodding, he turned back to his phone.

"But imagine my surprise yesterday when I saw you and your little girlfriend at the market. Boy, did that make my day." Changing to a more harsh tone, the voice continued, "Now here's what you're going to do. You're going to get dressed, and drive to my little rendezvous. You will not call anyone else. If I see so much as a bird fly overhead, I will slit her pretty little throat. You got that, lover boy?"

"Crystal," Tony replied, voice ice cold. "But I'm bringing my partner with me."

"No, no, he's not part of the plan, just you."

"Wait, wait, he helped shut down your previous operation. Wouldn't you like to get some revenge on him, as well?" Tony crossed his fingers, hoping the man would fall for it.

After a brief silence, he agreed. "Fine, if you think another agent's gonna help save your ass, then bring him. But no one else! Don't even think of calling your Cascade PD buddies. Not that they could help you at the moment, anyway," he finished, tone suggestive.

Tony remained silent, not taking the bait. He gave Gibbs a meaningful glance, then nodded toward the other cell phone.

Apparently giving up on Tony taking the bait, the man finally continued. "Now, the trip to my little section of paradise will take you sixty minutes. If you are not in the specified location by then, I will put a bullet in her brain. Understand?"

"Yah, I got it." Tony got up to grab some clothes. "How do I know where the hell I'm going?"

"You and me are going to have a nice long talk. Hope your cell phone's charged."

  
Forty-five minutes later they were driving up a little used logging road, bouncing along on the uneven gravel. Gibbs was still driving as Tony finally closed his phone.

"Well, that's the end of cell coverage." He shuddered. "Sick of having to be on the phone with that psycho. But I have the rest of the directions."

"Good." Gibbs glanced at Tony. "You get anything else from Abby?"

"She thinks there are five people there. I tried to listen for them, but couldn't make out much past the psycho talking. It was hard enough listening to Abby's whispers."

Jethro gave Tony's leg a reassuring squeeze. "You did good, Tony. I'm proud of you for getting that much. And sure, in a few years you probably would have been able to get more from the call, but you're just starting. Give yourself a break for once."

Sitting back against the seat, Tony crossed his arms. "Well it's not going to help now." He looked at Gibbs. "So, we have a plan? Besides don't die." Blushing at the glare he received, he started going over what they knew. "Okay, psycho men who like to hunt LEOs for fun and profit. Last time I was in their venerable company, they didn't have anything more interesting than rifles, but carried a lot of ammunition. At least one had a large knife. This time there are five of them, all carrying rifles with scopes. They know where we're starting, but apparently each one has a certain section they're supposed to stay in. Not that I would count on that," he added, looking at Gibbs. "As far as Abby could tell, the cabin is three miles north of us."

"We'll have to take a compass off the first guy we come across."

"We will." Tony put his hand on Jethro's leg, and squeezed. "And we'll get Abby back, safe and sound."

Jethro smiled, letting it turn predatory. "Yes, we will."

  
The road ended halfway up the side of a hill, nothing to mark the change from little used road to overgrown trail except a broken down gate. Besides birds twittering in the undergrowth, there were no other signs of life. Tree covered hills continued on as far as they could see in all directions.

Gibbs started off down the trail with Tony close behind. Once they were out of sight of the car, Gibbs stopped, and looked around. "Abby said the cabin was north of us?" Getting a nod, he continued, "trail goes west, we'll leave it here. I hate to go directly to them, but without a compass, it's our best bet at not getting lost."

Tony looked at him skeptically, then quickly brought his hands up, "kidding. Just kidding, boss. I know you'll get us there."

Gruffly nodding once, Gibbs lightly grasped Tony's arm. "You hear anything?"

Tony closed his eyes, focusing out around them. "Birds…wind in the trees…that's loud…."

Gibbs tightened his hold on Tony's arm. "Tune that out, Tony. We want branches breaking, footsteps, something moving through the brush…heartbeats if you can get it."

Concentrating harder, Tony listened once more. "I don't…wait." He went silent a few seconds, then, "quick steps." He frowned. "Maybe just a dee…no, human, definitely human. He is…" he turned back toward the west and pointed. "That way."

Gibbs nodded. "Probably assumed we'd continue on the trail. Are there any others?"

Remaining quiet, eyes closed, Tony turned his head slowly. After a few seconds, he stopped. "There may be one at the edge of hearing to the north, but I can't get much from it." Pausing, he looked at Gibbs. "Guy number one has stopped." Looking back toward the sounds, he squinted a little. "He's hard to see…there. A flash."

Carefully gripping his arm, Gibbs led Tony toward the man. "Let me know when you can see him."

They carefully picked their way through the dense underbrush for several minutes, stopping occasionally to let Tony look and listen. Near the top of a small rise, Tony halted. "Gibbs," he whispered. "Can barely make him out, but he's at the top of that next hill."

Unable to make anything out, Gibbs grunted. "Waiting for us." Looking back at the hill, he asked, "Can you give me a landmark for his position?"

"What?" Then sensing Gibbs' plan, "No way. We're both in this."

Frustrated, Gibbs met Tony's gaze. "We are. We're just doing it separately."

Rolling his eyes, Tony shook his head. "Okay, boss. I've got your six, as always."

"Good. Get it from here." With that, he moved off toward the waiting man.

Nervous, Tony quietly started reassuring himself, "He's a marine. He knows what he's doing. He's a marine. He can handle this. So what if he has no weapon. Maybe he grabbed a branch, or something. Were there any knives on the empty room service trays when we were walking out?"

He followed Gibbs' progress, then lost him while turning to monitor their target. After what seemed to Tony like hours, he finally spotted him again on the far side of the hill. Gibbs was moving slowly closer, so far without detection. However, Tony could see that the hunter had stopped his intent focus on the trail, and was starting to look around him. Almost ducking when the man looked his direction, Tony remembered he was too far away for the hunter to see. Luckily, he managed to keep his focus because then man then started to turn towards Gibbs.

Abruptly, Tony screamed. No words, no recognizable sound, just an all out ear splitting shriek. Seeing that he had the hunter's attention, he mumbled to himself, "he'd better not tease me about that."

Gibbs was almost to the man, still completely undetected, when Tony looked again to the hunter-to see him raising his gun, and taking aim in Tony's direction. "Shit," he swore, and threw himself to the ground. Counting to sixty without hearing the expected shot, he scooted to the end of the log, and looked again. At first he only saw brush, then was able to focus on a body lying on the ground. Suddenly filled with dread, he started to try to identify the downed man, but before he could start panicking, Gibbs stood up from behind the body.

Tony jogged up to the hill to join Gibbs, who had already stripped the hunter of any useable items. Handing over the handgun, Gibbs smirked, "nice scream, DiNozzo."

Trying to fight his blush, Tony retorted, "hey, saved your ass."

Gibbs held up his hands, "hey, I didn't say anything about it." He winked, then soberly grabbed Tony's arm. "Where's the next one?"  


[Part 1](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/49979.html#cutid1)   
[Part 2](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/50528.html#cutid1)   
[Part 3](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/52868.html#cutid1)   
[Part 4](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/53832.html)   
[Part 5](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/54999.html)   
[Part 6](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/55707.html#cutid1)   
[Part 7](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/56472.html#cutid1)   
[Part 8](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/57388.html#cutid1)   
[Part 9](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/58332.html)   
[Part 10](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/59296.html)   
[Part 11](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/60468.html#cutid1)   
[Part 12](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/61634.html#cutid1)

_   
**Change 13/14**   
_


	14. Change 14/14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a horrible undercover mission, Tony starts to become different. Gibbs and Abby notice, and Abby helps out.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[change!verse](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/change%21verse), [gibbs/dinozzo](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/gibbs/dinozzo), [jim/blair](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/jim/blair), [ncis](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/ncis), [thesentinel](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/thesentinel), [writing](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/tag/writing)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Change 14/14  
NCIS/Sentinel Crossover  
Pairing: Tony/Gibbs, Abby, Blair/Jim  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: AU.  
Summary: After a horrible undercover mission, Tony starts to become different. Gibbs and Abby notice, and Abby helps out.

A/N: This is it, the finale. I hope it reads well. Was kind of unsure of the action sequence, but then that really wasn't the main point of the story. Hope you like. *frets* Comments and critique appreciated. :D

  
Briefly focusing, Tony managed to find two more hunters. "Okay, there's one maybe three hundred yards west of us, and another about the same distance north."

Nodding decisively, Gibbs started off. "We'd better keep heading straight for the cabin. Keep an ear on the eastern perp; we'll take him out if we have to."

A few minutes later Gibbs was focusing his scope on their second hunter. He waited, watching him briefly, then squeezed the trigger. "That's two down."

They continued on, following the compass to the north. After making their way up, and then down a hill, Tony was finally able to see the cabin up ahead. Holding up his hand, he stopped. "Wait Gibbs." Looking ahead, he cocked his head, listening. "I can hear movement…two people in the cabin. One's Abby." He smiled at Gibbs, then started forward once again.

Tony hadn't moved three steps when, suddenly, "Tony, stop!" Gibbs had both hands up, eyes wide. Nodding at Tony's feet, he quietly added, "At your feet."

Strung across their path, almost invisible to the eye, was a fine silver thread. Attached at one end was a claymore, hidden in the underbrush. "Thanks, boss." Tony gave a relieved sigh.

Gibbs squeezed Tony's arm. "We'll have to be more careful."

"Definitely." Tony smiled gently. Letting Gibbs move in front of him, he quietly started following the older man.

Hearing the click before the impact sounded, Tony threw himself to the ground, taking Gibbs with him. Two more gunshots were fired, both hitting the log they were using for cover. "That was from the cabin." Another shot pinged off a tree behind them. "That was from our friend behind us." Grimacing, he looked to Gibbs. "Now what?"

Quiet for a few moments, Gibbs looked around them, then back at Tony. "Think you can get back to that claymore?" He waited for Tony's nod, then continued. "Go blow it."

Ten long minutes later Tony finally reappeared, dragging a shoelace with him. "Ready?" he asked, prepared to detonate it. Holding up the hand with the lace, he started counting, "three, two, one," then pulled.

Ears ringing, Tony raised his head slowly. He groaned, and shook his head. "That's gonna hurt for a while."

Gibbs growled. "Focus, DiNozzo." He picked up his gun, ready to move on.

Turning toward the cabin, Tony stilled. "It worked, he thinks we're gone…. oh crap," he gave Gibbs a worried look. "He's planning on leaving…with Abby."

"Can you tell me where our other guy is?" Gibbs asked, checking his gun.

Tony nodded, then pointed. "That way. Should be here in a few minutes-he's coming fast."

"Okay. I've got it covered. You gonna be okay on your own?"

Stilling briefly, he looked Gibbs in the eyes. "Yeah, I'll be okay." He squeezed Gibbs' hand, then moved off to the cabin.

Hunched down, he made his way to the clearing. Moving quickly from brush to brush, he soon found himself opposite what appeared to be the back door. Briefly listening, he ran to the cabin, then checked the doorknob. Finding it unlocked, he quietly opened it, peering inside. Seeing no one, and fearing he was too late, his heart started to race. "Focus, Tony." He took a deep breath, and listened, careful not to focus too intently.

An anxious voice had him turning toward a side room. "Tony…he's…we're going…"

"Abby," he murmured, almost entering, but stopping as he heard the second, far fainter voice. "Out here…" Suddenly changing course, he took off to the front of the house. Seeing Abby and the final hunter struggling by a car, he carefully snuck out the door, then dropped to his knees.

The man had Abby by the neck, pulling her struggling form towards a large SUV. Abby was dragging her feet while struggling, making each of the hunter's steps hard won, and taking up most of his attention.

Seeing this, Tony aimed his rifle, waiting for the perfect shot. Watching his prey, Tony's world slowed almost to a stop; Abby's head remained in front of the man's for mere seconds, but it felt like a lifetime until -'breathe and squeeze.'

Time sped back up as Tony ran out to the two figures on the ground. Blood spread beneath the bodies, seeping into the soft soil as it spread.

  
\--------------Epilogue------------------

  
The next day found them once again at Jim and Blair's loft. The investigation into the hunters had been turned over to the local FBI, who were making sure that this time they had tracked down everyone involved. The NCIS agents had given their statements, and were scheduled for a flight home that afternoon.

"So the guy was just a hired hand?" Asked Jethro.

"Yeah. He claims he had no idea what they were up to, and I believe him." Shaking his head, Jim continued, "He was dumb enough to believe them when they said he wouldn't get hard time for that."

"Smart of them, though, to have him ask specifically for you. There's no way they're going to deny that in a hostage situation." Added Tony.

"Well I still think they're complete idiots for going up against Tony and bossman." Abby smiled at Jethro and Tony. "And they got what they deserved," she ground out.

Jethro wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her tight. "I'm so sorry Abbs."

Tony hugged her tightly. "And you're safe now."

Abby wrapped an arm around each of them, pulling them in close. "I know, and I'm glad you guys are safe, too." She frowned, squeezing them tighter. "Don't you ever do anything like that again!"

Laughing, Jethro checked his watch, then stood. "Well, it's been an interesting visit, but we've got to get moving." He shook Jim and Blair's hands, then headed toward the door. He waited until Tony and Abby had said their goodbyes, and then walked with them to the stairwell.

At the top of the stairs, Tony grabbed Jethro's arm, halting him. "Hey Abby, you mind meeting us at the car?" He waited until she had made her way out of the building, then turned to Jethro. Suddenly unsure of himself, he dropped his hand, but smiled when it was captured.

Threading his fingers through Tony's, Jethro gave him a reassuring smile. "I know." He squeezed Tony's hand. "Don't worry, we'll work it out as we go." Leaning forward, he briefly touched soft, full lips with his. Pulling away, he squeezed his hand again. "Let's get going."

Shocked, but pleased at the turn of events, Tony followed. He never would have imagined his life would turn out like this; he'd gone from regular federal agent to Sentinel, and from having no life to starting one with this wonderful, intelligent, beautiful man. 'Yeah,' he thought, 'I wouldn't change my life for the world.'  


[Part 1](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/49979.html#cutid1)   
[Part 2](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/50528.html#cutid1)   
[Part 3](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/52868.html#cutid1)   
[Part 4](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/53832.html)   
[Part 5](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/54999.html)   
[Part 6](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/55707.html#cutid1)   
[Part 7](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/56472.html#cutid1)   
[Part 8](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/57388.html#cutid1)   
[Part 9](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/58332.html)   
[Part 10](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/59296.html)   
[Part 11](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/60468.html#cutid1)   
[Part 12](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/61634.html#cutid1)   
[Part 13](http://adafrog.livejournal.com/62454.html#cutid1)

_   
**Change 14/14**   
_


End file.
